1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier of a display panel, and particularly to a display having a display panel movable thereon in two dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
For a general flat display panel, a display, a frame supporting the display panel and a base supporting the frame for placement of the display panel on a desk.
However, since the display is placed on a desk, position of the display in altitude with respect to that of eyes of a user should be carefully considered, the related vertical position of the display and the user's eye being dependent on specifications of the desk, a chair on which the user sits and the user's stature. For this reason, the frame and the base are generally pivotally connected so that the frame over the base may be adjusted in its pitch angle with a considerable range allowed. As such, the display may be used in a convenient and comfortable manner.
Although the above mentioned display may be practicable by means of adjustability of the pitch angle of the display, it may not provide commensurate comfortability by only the provision of the presentation angle when the display is placed on desks of different altitudes, respectively for a same user, or when the display is used with users of different statures, respectively, with a same desk supporting the display